El Túnel del desastre
by BitingRain
Summary: Cuando tienes que decidirte entre quedarte un sábado en los dormitorios adelantando obligaciones escolares o ir al destartalado parque de diversiones de Iwatobi, Iwatobi Land, con los amigos de tu mejor amigo, ¿con qué materia deberías empezar? Yamazaki Sousuke x Nanase Haruka


**Notas de Autor**

Avise que iba a hacer un one-shot para San Valentin y como predije lo estoy entregando los últimos minutos del día (yo sé que eso a ustedes les resbala…)

Iba a hacer dos one-shots pero era algo demasiado optimista por mi parte, cada vez que me enfrasco no puedo parar de escribir de más. Los estaba escribiendo al mismo tiempo y pensé "o es uno o es ninguno. Me concentrare en uno solo". Me decidí por este porque el otro necesito dedicarle más tiempo, a lo mejor quedaba muy largo.

En fin, espero que disfruten este one-shot, creo que es ligerito (creo) y les va a parecer un buen parche souharu para el día. No sufran, el souharu está con ustedes

 **Advertencia del One-shot:** Blasfemias. Alcohol. Menores de edad _tomándolo._ POV Sousuke. Pareja establecida - Seijuro x Gou. Disfruten la lectura.

 **El Túnel del desastre**

Cuando tienes que decidirte entre quedarte un sábado en los dormitorios adelantando obligaciones escolares o ir al destartalado parque de diversiones de Iwatobi, _Iwatobi Land,_ con los amigos de tu mejor amigo, ¿con qué materia deberías empezar?

Ciencias Biológicas con su informe cuya entrega era la más próxima y el cuestionario de Física, con los ejercicios que saldrían en el examen final. Un dilema en verdad…

Sousuke suspiraba despectivo. Realmente, una tarde en el internado estudiando sonaba más divertido que montarse en atracciones de niños de 8-13 años. Por Dios, le sorprendía incluso que Rin estuviera de acuerdo en pasar _su_ sábado en esa chorrada.

La falta de tacto, y la falta de interés, por parte del señor Yamazaki, deprimía a un grupo de entusiastas jóvenes, locos de tirar una última cana al aire antes de graduarse del instituto. Personalmente, Sousuke pensaba que era mucho más factible comprar dos gaberas de cervezas e ir a tomárselas en la única vivienda sin control parental, alias la casa de Nanase Haruka, el cual se negó rotundo a la idea.

Sousuke estaba seguro de que Rin le secundaria, pero no se podía hacer nada si los bebes de Iwatobi no podían seguirles el ritmo.

Al parecer irían antes de que oscureciera, para que diera tiempo de probar todas las atracciones, _o a todas a las que tuvieran acceso hombres adultos,_ pensaba el Grinch Yamazaki. Sousuke juraba que habían demolido ese parque hace años, incluso se preguntaba si no era peligroso para ellos meterse en esas viejas edificaciones. Él lo sabía bien, que se pasaría toda la velada amargado quejándose de todo y gastando dinero en comida de clandestina procedencia. Los chicos de Iwatobi estarían sumergidos en su mundo de amistad y arcoíris mientras él luchaba contra la indigestión.

Todo aquello sumado a que venían con ellos Gou y Seijuro, la parejita del mes pasado, la cual Rin, y muy seguramente el mismo Sousuke, tendrían que montarles guardia toda la noche para que no ocurriera _nada de nada_.

 _Que desperdicio de sábado._ ¿Y a quien se le había ocurrido la idea de ir a _Iwatobi Land_ de todas maneras?

—Vamos Sou no seas aguafiestas, recuerda que si no vamos todos, no será divertido— exclamaba el hiperactivo rubio, que no parecía importarle guindársele de su brazo malo, no era a propósito ¿o sí? _**Quién dijo que me podías llamas "Sou", pequeña sabandija.**_

Al parecer un simple mensaje de texto no pudo acallar los caprichos de aquellos mocosos insufribles.

Y ahí estaba Rin, permitiendo que aquellos ñoños lo arrastraran a su agujero de perdiciones.

— ¡Oh vamos, Sousuke!, no te hagas de rogar. Además, Nagisa dice que el parque ya no es como antes. — Rin trataba de convencerlo mientras Nagisa le sacaba su ropa del closet. _**Claro que no es como antes, Rin. El lugar esta que se cae en pedazos. Aquel sitio debía estar hecho una pocilga.**_

Sousuke se apresuró a cerrar su guardarropas mientras volvía a meter en ganchos la que Nagisa había tirado al suelo. Nagisa trataba fervientemente de volver abrir aquellos gabinetes, pero no podía contra la imponente figura de Sousuke —Detente. — le decía con desenfado, empujándolo con poca fuerza.

—Tienes que cambiarte de ropa para que salgas con nosotros, Sou. Vamos déjame que te escoj-…

—Nadie me ha escogido la ropa desde que tenía cinco años. Así que olvídalo. — Sousuke veía a Rin en busca de apoyo, pero aquella colmilluda sonrisa no le ofrecía ninguna ayuda.

— ¡Oh Sou, pobre de ti!, ¿nunca, ninguna chica ha querido vestirte antes?, ¡estoy en shock!, ¡No sabía que eras así de impopular!, — La cara del castaño se teñía de un rojo carmesí, pero no de vergüenza sino de rabia. _**Este bastardo…**_ — ¡debe ser triste nunca haber sido consentido por un amante!

— ¡Nagisa, creo que es suficiente!, ¡No hagas bromas así! —Makoto parecía el único que trataba de imponer orden ahí. Rin estaba echado en la cama carcajeándose por la ocurrencia del rubio; mientras, el más ausente que presente Nanase Haruka, yacía indiferente a toda la situación, recargado en la escalera de la litera, con brazos cruzados, vista hacia la ventana, esperando que aquel bochinche terminara pronto. _**Pareces el único al que no le importa que venga…**_

—Tranquilo, _Sou_ sabe que es broma, ¿cierto _Sou_? — El rechinar de los dientes del mayor no era una afirmación, pero Sousuke dejaría pasar aquel comportamiento siempre y cuando lo dejaran tranquilo estudiando.

—Vayan ustedes y diviértanse. Enserio lo siento, pero no tengo ganas de ir. — Los rostros de Makoto y Nagisa eran de penuria total. Realmente lo hacían sentir mal. Eran bueno chicos, y simpáticos, Sousuke se los reconocía. El otro chico de Iwatobi con gafas cuyo nombre no podía recordar, no estaba presente, al parecer se encontraría con ellos en el parque. Rin por su parte estaba algo molesto. _**Lo siento Rin pero hoy te toca ser el único chaperón de la noche.**_

Se quedaron un rato en silencio; buscando que los segundos cuales látigos escarmentaran en culpa la espalda del amargado hombre.

Sí, no funciono.

Haruka fue el primero en romper el encantamiento. Le dio una palmada en la espalda al joven de ojos verde olivo y se fue caminando hasta la puerta. —Vamos.

Como siempre, el anodino chico de cara imperturbable volvía a tener el título de líder.

 _ **Gracias, Nanase.**_

Sousuke estaba feliz de que ya no tenía que ir al parque, pero que Haruka fuera el que diera por terminado su acoso, le molestaba. _**Entonces realmente te vale un soberano pepino que yo venga.**_

— ¡Alto ahí! — Escudó la puerta con su cuerpo el imbatible rubio — ¡Haru, un hombre no se retracta de su palabra!, me lo prometiste, ¿recuerdas?

Sousuke levantaba una ceja en desconcierto. Con qué retorcida maniobra le vendrían ahora…

Haruka entrecerraba sus ojos con amargura. Nagisa siempre usaba aquella treta infantil sin fallo. Por qué se habría descuidado en aquel momento. Debió haberlo visto venir.

—Que interesante. ¿Qué es, Nagisa?, ¿qué con Haru?

—estas a punto de averiguarlo, Rinrin. —Nagisa reía maliciosamente mientras liberaba la puerta de su guardia, la dejó entreabierta y se asentó en su marco. " _No me llames así_ ", llego a decir el nombrado, pero el rubio le ignoro al enfocar su atención en _el asunto picante de la noche_ — ¡Oh, miren quien llego! ¡El capitán Mikoshiba!

Mikoshiba Seijuro había llegado con el único propósito de anotarse unos cuantos puntos con el hermano mayor de su bella emperatriz, Matsuoka Gou. Nada como venirle a pedir permisos al cabecilla de los Matsuoka para tener predispuesto el terreno liso en su relación.

Las intenciones del veterano Mikoshiba era pasar buscando a Rin para que juntos fueran a buscar a Gou en la residencia Matsuoka, _oh, diosa celestial Gou._ Sousuke, por mucha lástima que le daba, aun no le tenía confianza, y por supuesto sabía que Rin no tenía reparos por planear el crimen perfecto.

Sin más que decir, Rin se fue con Seijuro para buscar a Gou, en el flamante Honda de color rojo del ex capitán de Samzuka, o como lo llamaba él, **El Mikoshiba Pentakill**. _Oh Dios, qué rayos le veía Gou a ese tipo_ , pensaba Rin.

 _ **Esfuércese, capitán Mikoshiba.**_

Al final solo quedaron los tres chicos restantes de Iwatobi. Sousuke estaba sentado al lado de su escritorio cruzado de brazos, esperando aquel as bajo la manga de Hazuki el magnífico. Nagisa corrió nuevamente a cerrar la puerta con seguro, a pesar de que Haruka no se había movido ni un ápice de la estancia.

— ¡Haru, tu turno!, ¡Dile la nuevas buenas a Sou! — Nagisa se colgaba de la espalda del moreno, empujándolo en dirección a Sousuke — ¡díselo!

Haruka le dirigía su mirada agraviada a Makoto, __ _"Esto no va a funcionar. Mejor vámonos"_ decían sus hondas. Makoto solo podía atinar a sonreírle nervioso, el mejor camino para ambos, cuando se enfrentaban a Nagisa, era la resignación.

 _ **La famosa telepatía de Nanase y Tachibana, qué hacen esos tontos que no se han ido a concursar en algún programa de variedades en televisión, ganarían a manos llenas…**_

—Yamazaki… — le solicitó su atención. Dejó escapar un gruñido hasta que encontró su voz. Sousuke ahora sí que tenía curiosidad, eso sí, no demasiada, eran los bebes de Iwatobi después de todo. —…solo una. — escupió amargado, pero con un aire de pretensión que Sousuke no llegaba a encontrarle sentido.

Aquellos lapislázulis de ojos lo fulminaban con presteza. Algo maravilloso le habría propuesto porque el caballero de atesada cabellera aquí presente, esperaba su afirmativa sin demora.

 _ **¿Qué? ...Nanase, qué…qué coño significa eso. ¿Qué mierda es esa? ¡Usa más palabras, subnormal!**_

— ¡Así es Sou, Haru ha accedido a prestarnos su casa para que bebamos después de que regresemos del parque! ¿No es fabuloso? — Nagisa volvía a cambiar de dueño puesto que estaba en nueva cuenta guindado del mayor. Sousuke no estaba decepcionado, se esperaba algo de esa minúscula magnitud.

 _ **Entonces cuando Nanase dijo "una sola" se refería a…**_

—Solo una gabera. —sentencio con aquella voz monótona de siempre.

—Una gabera de cervezas, dos gaberas de cervezas, ¡cuál es la diferencia!, lo importante es que nos divertiremos mucho esta noche — "Solo una" recalcaba Haruka en lo bajo, que había perdido la atención de Nagisa una vez terminada su intervención con Sousuke.

—Ven con nosotros Yamazaki, Rin se alegrara mucho si vienes. — Makoto parecía querer desterrarse por completo del tema de las cervezas. "Si, así puedes distraer a Rin mientras Mikoshiba hace su movida" comentaba Nagisa sin pudor alguno — ¡Nagisa, deja de empeorar las cosas! ¡Es chiste Yamazaki, a Gou no le va a pasar nada, yo personalmente-…

—Chicos, chicos, cálmense. No es por la cerveza o Gou, es que…— _**No quiero ir maldita sea, que fastidio…**_

—Bien. Dos gaberas. —regateó experto el presunto anfitrión de la segunda parte de la velada. Haruka se atravesaba en su campo visual, señalando con una mano la cantidad de gaberas. Qué imagen; ese porte fino; esos ojos llenos de todo menos persuasión; esa determinación tan vacía. _**Oh Dios mío, Nanase me está intentando comprar con dos gaberas de cerveza…**_

Era para morirse de la risa. Sousuke mantenía aquella mueca de insatisfacción de marca registrada. Se le estaba haciendo muy difícil no reírse, y no terminar aceptando…

Sousuke se carraspeó un poco para enterrar aquel humor y tomó en su mano los dos dedos que tenía Haruka en el aire — Te estoy tomando la palabra, Nanase — Nagisa felicito con abrazo y todo a Haruka "¡Como se esperaba de Haru!", Sousuke reviraba los ojos ante aquello— Está bien, yo me visto rápido. Espérenme afuera.

— ¿Por qué tanta timidez? ¿Dos meses sin ir al gimnasio y ya te sientes inseguro, Sou? — _**Este niño se quiere morir hoy.**_

Sousuke agarro al empedernido rubio y se lo hecho al hombro bueno, lo saco de su cuarto y les hizo un gesto con la mano a los otros dos para que se llevaran su _paquete_.

Los jóvenes bajaron y esperaron afuera del plantel, sentados en la placita que quedaba cerca. Makoto tuvo que calarse las reprimendas de Nagisa, que según él, Sousuke les había tomado el pelo y no iba a bajar. Haruka era indiferente a los balbuceos conspiratorios de Nagisa. No era gran cosa, si Sousuke decidía no venir era porque no tenía ganas y listo. Aunque ciertamente sería una grosería no ir después de que le aseguró que sí.

— ¡Son unos crédulos!, ¡vamos, tenemos que ir y volver por Sou! — Makoto trataba de sentar a Nagisa en el banco "¡Estate quieto ya, Nagisa!" le decía. El joven nadador de espalda sentía pena ajena por el menor, Qué estaría pensando Sousuke de ellos, y Nagisa, que se empeñaba en caer en su peor lado, aunque sabía que no era a propósito. Por qué tenía tantas ganas de que Sousuke viniera.

—El vendrá. —profetizó el chico de sobria apariencia, que ocupaba sus dedos en el horrible llavero de Iwatobichan. "Guarda las llaves Haru, puedes perderlas" le aconsejó su madre putativa.

En su defecto Sousuke no tardó en estar ante ellos, Haruka había dicho lo anterior principalmente porque ya había reconocido a Sousuke bajando por las escaleras en la lejanía. — ¡Sou, Tardaste!

El ceño fruncido del joven Yamazaki mandaba escalofríos a los usuarios PSI de Iwatobi. Makoto le dirigía una mirada cómplice a Haruka. _Sería bueno mantener a Nagisa distraído, o por lo menos neutralizarle sus interacciones con Sousuke lo más que se podían._

 **+ºº*+*-*-*+*ºº+**

Una vez llegados al parque de diversiones, la vivaracha voz del anfitrión Nagisa sonaba mucho más agradable después de veinte minutos en el bus escuchando canciones de reggaetón del 2004. Gou los saludaba a lo lejos agitando sus manos, parecía muy feliz y eso complacía a su hermano de crianza. No iba a estar tan mal, estaría con Rin pasando el rato y evitaría que el gen Mikoshiba hiciera de las suyas. Sousuke saludó secamente con un gesto al pretendiente, y con un afectuoso puñetazo al hombro a Rin.

—Sabía que vendrías. —dijo complacido su compinche

—A la primera oportunidad que tenga, me largo de aquí. — Rin lo jaloneaba de la manga llamándolo "aguafiestas" y Sousuke se lo sacudía sin delicadeza alguna — ¿Aun no llega el chico que tiene lentes?

—No, aun no. Y se llama Rei, Ryugazaki Rei, Sousuke — Sousuke suspiraba despectivo. Al menos se acordaba que faltaba uno de los bebes de Iwatobi…

—Sí, sí, el que no nada bien ¿no?, ¿Vez que si me acuerdo de él? — "Eres una mierda, Sousuke" le espetaba con enojo fingido. — Tan noob. Tan adorable. Tus amigos son tan encantadores — Sousuke divisaba a lo lejos con precaución al rubio que se iba acercando — especialmente ese…

—Sera mejor que te cuides Sousuke, Nagisa es de temer. — _**Ni hace falta que lo digas…**_

—Despreocúpate, se cómo cuidarme solo. Deberías prestarle más atención al piloto de _El Mikoshiba Pentakill…_ — le provocó con malicia. Rin iba devolverle el comentario pero fueron interrumpidos por Nagisa, que ya había llegado hasta ellos.

Como todo buen anfitrión, Nagisa hizo la introducción de su expedición. Como Sousuke había supuesto, _Iwatobi Land_ ya no existía. Había estado cerrado por seis años hasta el primero de febrero del año pasado. Muchas de las atracciones fueron desplazadas y desmanteladas. Muy pocas de las instalaciones originales permanecieron, y las que quedaron fueron restauradas o remasterizadas a nuevas atracciones. El parque tenía otro dueño, otro nombre, y otras atracciones pero reluctantemente se quedaba como Iwatobi Land para sus nostálgicos admiradores, nótese que Sousuke no era uno de ellos.

La buena noticia era que al parecer no iba a terminar siendo asesinado por el mal funcionamiento de alguna de esas _achantadas maquinas nostálgicas._ Dios estaba de su lado aquel día.

Al parecer Nagisa había venido anteriormente con su hermana la semana pasada y no le había dado tiempo de subirse a todas las atracciones, pero pensaba que se la pasaría mucho mejor con ellos subiendo a las que restaban y recomendándoles las mejores. _**Que atento Nagisa, gracias por el tremendo favor que me estás haciendo. Es que si yo no vengo a Iwatobi Land deluxe, yo no sé qué haría con mi vida.**_

—Rei no ha llegado todavía, ¿qué le estará retrasando tanto? — preguntó Makoto algo consternado. Haruka cambió su semblante de serenidad a preocupación; claro que tenías que estar acostumbrado a leer aquel cambio de facciones imperceptibles que tenía el moreno. Nagisa comentó que no tardaría mucho en llegar a juzgar por un texto que había recibido del antes mencionado.

Ocioso como él solo, Nagisa fue detrás de su nuevo amigo; Makoto y Haruka no habían sido lo suficientemente rápidos. En menos de nada ya estaban listos para subirse a la primera atracción. El famoso _pulpo_. Lo positivo era que aquella atracción era una de las nuevas, por lo que la posibilidad de morir por un tornillo oxidado estaba descartada. Nada fuera de lo habitual. Había sido una atracción moderadamente divertida, tenía buena velocidad; los asientos no deformaban tu trasero; lo único que le quitaba puntos era el compañero de asiento que le tuvo que tocar. Gracias a Dios, en _el barco,_ Makoto y Haruka se le sentaron uno de cada lado, y Nagisa tuvo que reluctantemente irse a sentar con Seijuro y Gou.

Con el primer receso vino la primera parada de comida. A Sousuke se le retortijaba el estómago en auto reflejo al percibir el caramelo quemado de las cotufas acarameladas. Nagisa las recomendó enteramente; Gou, Rin y Makoto fueron los primeros en morder el anzuelo comprando una porción cada uno. Sousuke se escapó rápidamente a dos locales del de las cotufas sin que los demás se dieran cuenta, para comprar una banderilla. Sousuke llego en el momento justo para ver como Nagisa le ofrecía a Haruka un poco de sus endemoniadas palomitas con olor a infierno. Era tan divertido; aquellas arruguitas que se formaban en la nariz de Nanase al sentir cerca aquel envase radiactivo. Educadamente se rehusó a probarlas, a Nagisa no le importó mucho y salto a ofrecerle al ex capitán del Samezuka. _**De la que te salvaste, Nanase.**_

No falto mucho para que las palomitas hicieran lo suyo. Rin estaba escupiendo en el bote de basura más cercano mientras Gou sufría lo más que le permitía su feminidad, cubriendo decorosamente su boca con un pañuelo. Makoto, no muy sorprendido del efecto colateral de las preferencias alimenticias de Nagisa, se excusó junto con Seijuro, y en menos de nada, ambos, gallardos caballeros, traían botellas de agua mineral para cada quien. Por supuesto, Seijuro corrió para darle una a Gou y otra a su querido cuñado. _**Eso te quedó bello Capitán Mikoshiba…**_

Sousuke se paró a espaldas de Makoto y le dedico una divertida expresión.

—Vi lo que hiciste allí. — Sousuke dejo salir una risita fresca. Makoto le ofreció una botella y este la acepto. "Dándole tips, ¿eh, Makoto?"

— ¿Ah sí?, ¿Estuvo mal? —sonreía angelicalmente como siempre. Haruka se acercaba hasta ellos y Makoto le entregaba una botella por igual.

—Que no se repita — lo apunto intimidante con el pincho de la banderilla que ya engulló — ¿De qué lado estas? —Makoto contenía como podía una carcajada. Haruka por su parte veía perplejo el lado filoso del palillo de Sousuke. "El Equipo Matsuoka o el Equipo Mikoshiba"

—Del lado de Gou, por supuesto. — Aquellos ojos cálidos debilitaban cualquier amenaza. El más alto bajo su espada y dejo salir un bufido en molestia. Sousuke fue a sentarse en una banca esperando que los otros marcaran su nuevo destino. "Quiero irme a casa" susurraba Sousuke en lo bajo.

Haruka se quedó viendo escéptico a Makoto, como diciendo _"Qué fue todo eso…"_

—Está ocioso. — Le comunicó al menor — Debe estar loco de irse a su casa.

Haruka no se explicaba el por qué Sousuke seguía con ellos si estaba tan aburrido. Gou no era excusa; ya Rin estaba siendo lo suficientemente molesto por los dos acerca de eso, bien pudiera irse, ahora que Nagisa no lo tenía en la mira.

No lo _tenía_ en la mira. Tiempo pasado. Ambos guardabosques entrecerraban sus orbes al divisar al pequeño trotamundos acercándosele al malhumorado de Yamazaki. Makoto fue el primero en interceptar al rubio; cuya excusa para negar su entrevista con Sousuke fue que debía volver a intentar marcar a Rei para ver en donde estaba.

Ya Sousuke había rezado tres Ave María antes de que Nagisa pudiera llegar a él, así que no se percató en que momento el joven moreno se le había sentado al lado. Haruka le dedicaba una mirada apreciativa. Sousuke incapaz de sintonizar su canal, le preguntó directamente.

— ¿Tienes algún problema conmigo, Nanase? — No quería sonar rudo pero aquel tono le venía de fábrica.

— ¿Por qué no te vas? — le dijo seco pero consiente. — Si no quieres estar aquí, sería mejor que te fueras.

Sousuke no podía creer a sus oídos. No era por decir nada pero, ¿aquellas palabras no eran muy ásperas?

Bien. Sousuke lo admitía; no estaba siendo agradable, y la cara de muerte lenta que cargaba mientras se montaba a las atracciones no era precisamente lo que se diría enternecedora, pero ¿de eso a correrlo del lugar?, ¿acaso tenía que fingir que aquello lo disfrutaba mucho para quedarse? Y no era como si quisiera quedarse, ¡lo hacía por cortesía!, ¡lo hacía por Rin, lo hacía por ellos, los amigos de Rin, hasta lo hacía por el propio Nanase Haruka en si…! ¿Por qué le ofreció su casa para beber a cambio de que viniera con ellos entonces?, sino le importaba, por qué lo hizo, ¿lo hizo simplemente porque se lo pidió Nagisa? qué mierda sin sentido era esa…

Rin parecía muy ocupado con su misión de mantener el perfil del cuñado gamberro, así que no era como si lo necesitara mucho. Makoto trataba de ayudar a Gou y pasarla bien con sus amigos. Rei iba a llegar en cualquier minuto y no le podía importar menos. Las atenciones de Nagisa eran aberrantes; por alguna razón estaba decidido a fastidiarlo toda la noche. Realmente no era mala idea agarrar media vuelta e irse para su casa.

Pero…pero… ¡por qué tenía que venir expresamente Nanase Haruka a decirle qué hacer!

—Me voy a quedar. — declaraba en ese tono provocativo e insolente. Como siempre buscando pelea. — ¿Bien?

—Has lo que te plazca. — _**Eso es exactamente lo que voy a hacer Nanase, gracias.**_

Haruka salió desconcertado de esa conversación. Algo le decía que Sousuke estaba enojado con él; aunque, cuándo no estaba enojado generalmente. Era difícil saber con ese trabajo constante de ceño fruncido. Lo mejor era dejarlo ser. Esto especialmente hacia sentir un poco impotente al menor, puesto que pensaba que después de todo lo que han pasado, hablar con Sousuke de ahora en adelante no le iba a resultar tan difícil. Para que aquello diera la vuelta, tendría que esforzarse más. A lo mejor con el tiempo todo tomaría forma.

Dejando aquello de lado, Nagisa volvía a tener el timón de la expedición. Su nuevo objetivo era un antiguo clásico. Todo el grupo se fue siguiéndolo sin saber a dónde se dirigían. Los nostálgicos caminos de piedra les daban idea a unos pocos del tramo escogido.

" _Vamos al Túnel del Amor. Maldita sea, Nagisa. Si es el Túnel del Amor, te mato."_ Pensaba encolerizado el pobre señor Matsuoka, que sabía que no podía hacer nada al respecto si llegasen a antojarse de esa atracción. Mientras; otro individuo paranoico, ya se estaba haciendo las siete cruces al imaginar el destino que les deparaba, _"Definitivamente es La casa Embrujada. Rayos, Nagisa. Por qué la casa embrujada."_ Si llegase a ser, Makoto estaba seguro que estaría a salvo, puesto que ni todo el oro del mundo lo haría entrar.

Finalmente habían llegado a la locación. Aquella Tarima, aquel anuncio en neón, con luces estrambóticas, ya a su máxima expresión, muy vistosa en la oscuridad de la noche. Al cabo de cinco segundos se le había desarrollado un tic nervioso tanto a Rin como a Makoto.

— ¡Admiren la neoclásica atracción del renovado Iwatobi Land! Apuesto que muchos de ustedes recuerdan las dos edificaciones que estaban una al lado de la otra en el anterior parque. _El Túnel del Amor, y La Casa Embrujada_. Qué nostálgico ¿no? — Nagisa miraba extasiado aquel frankenstein de atracción. Para él, el parque se la había rifado con esa tremenda idea, "realmente, se lucieron estos tipos." Pensaba él.

 _ **Solo unieron las dos benditas atracciones en una sola…**_

Makoto y Rin se colocaban una mano en la boca, buscando drenar aquellos miedos que los atormentaban. Contemplando aquella aberración que estaba lejos de ser invención de una mente cuerda. Los otros dos, naturalmente pensaban en sus mejores amigos; Sousuke se fue tras Rin para ver con que iba a proceder, mientras Haruka se paraba casi ausente al lado de Makoto, asegurándole sin palabras que no tenía que subir si no quería.

— ¡se ve estupendo, subamos! — Ya habló Gou. Rin estaba que le daba algo. No podía hacer nada.

Rin encasqueto sus pesuñas en el cuello de la camisa de Sousuke. Se dirigió a él en tono confidente — No voy a dejar que ese tipo haga de las suyas. Gou no puede subirse con él a ese juego.

— ¿Y qué vas a hacer?, Gou va a querer sentarse es con _su novio._ No puedes hacer nada. Mata a tu amigo, fue él el de la idea.

—Ya para qué. Maldita sea, apuesto que planeaba venir aquí desde el principio. Soy un idiota. —Rin dejaba salir un gruñido que se transformaba en llanto — Qué hago…

—Deja el drama. Que vayan juntos, no importa. Lo único que tienes que hacer es agarrar al sujeto este y decirle: "Bien Mikoshiba estas son las reglas; No quiero manitas sudadas; ni abrazos; ni arrumacos; y ningún tipo de contacto físico. Te estoy vigilando."

— ¿Podrá una advertencia detenerlo? — Mikoshiba no se veía del tipo que se intimida fácilmente, pero algo de honor tenia.

—Quién sabe. Como sea, ellos pueden subirse en el segundo barquito, mientras nosotros en el tercero y el primero, así no habrá puntos ciegos, si el imbécil este llega a hacer algún movimiento en falso, lo sabremos.

Rin miraba asombrado la dinámica que le estaba planteando aquí su consejero real — ¿Qué pasa si está muy oscuro adentro?

—Tenemos tecnología, ¿recuerdas? —le ilustraba mostrándole su teléfono.

—Mi linterna es una mierda. — Sousuke le propuso intercambiar teléfonos durante la jugada y así quedaron. "apartemos los asientos antes de que se nos adelanten."

De alguna manera la gestión se les dio. Gou termino sentándose con Seijuro en la segunda góndola mientras Sousuke en la que le quedaba atrás, y Rin en la frontal. Hasta ese punto el mundo parecía de su lado.

Nagisa jaloneaba inútilmente el brazo de Makoto que no se movía ni un ápice de la baranda de seguridad. "Diviértanse." Decía sonriente agitando su mano a modo de despedida. Haruka le daba palmaditas de consolación al rubio, que se negaba a ser rechazado. "Mako es tan aburrido" le decía en un puchero; Haruka no hacía más que dedicarle una mirada condescendiente. No fue sino hasta que vio la cara de Sousuke que cambio su semblante derrotado a uno entusiasta.

Sousuke maldecía en lo bajo la mala suerte que tenía. Su estúpido plan de chaperón de Gou _si tenía_ un punto ciego. Como él y Rin debían sentarse en asientos separados, eso le permitía _**al pequeño parasito**_ monopolizar su compañía por esta partida. _Oh, por qué tenía que ser un chico tan ameno y agradable, debía estar en sus genes así como los hombros de oro…_

Sousuke suspiraba resignado mirando al lado contrario del asiento de su copiloto, viendo aquellas aguas negras como la tinta; sabía que su aspecto estaba lejos de ser a propósito, aun así al ser un parque de diversiones de segunda, estaba claro que era agua sucia y evitaría a toda costa ser salpicado por ella. Extraído por las precauciones sanitarias, quedó atónito con el impacto que tuvo contra un cuerpo próximo a él _. El idiota de Nagisa_ se había lanzado apresurado para sentarse con él, que dicha. Sousuke se giró para fulminar al pequeño rubio, buscando maneras de fomentarle un comportamiento decente a través de un aura intimidante; si se iba a subir con él a esta ñoñada sería mejor que entendiera, de una vez y por todas, las reglas del buen comportamiento y del _espacio personal._

A su lado, tratando de acomodarse ceremoniosamente, estaba un joven de atezada cabellera que le dirigía una mirada entre compungida y orgullosa, pero más la primera que la segunda. Sousuke pestañó uno, dos, hasta tres veces ante la figura del ídolo rebelde de Iwatobi. Después de salir de la sorpresa por la tremenda carrera que se había pegado Haruka para llegar hasta la góndola, Nagisa le reclamó su viveza.

—Haru, yo quería ir con Sou. — aquellos ojos de cachorro que rayaban en la rutina no despertaron un lamento en la psiquis del moreno. Sousuke, inconscientemente, apretó entre su puño un extremo sobrante de la chaqueta de Haruka. Sousuke tragaba con dificultad mientras dejaba aterrizar motas de polvo sobre sus secas pupilas. _**Nanase, si te agrado aunque sea un poco, no te vayas.**_

—Ve con Rin en su lugar. — le dijo austero. Algo hizo click en el cerebro del más bajo. Puso cara de puchero nuevamente pero después de un suspiro de derrota, sonrió en cuenta nueva y accedió a sentarse con Rin, como si no hubiera pasado nada.

Sousuke veía asombrando como la pequeña amenaza se alejaba. Por qué la vida estaba siendo tan gentil, dónde estaba la paloma que debía cagarse en su cabeza. Tal vez su dios aún no se había dado cuenta de su error. Pero era impresionante lo que había hecho Nanase, cuál habría sido el hechizo que usó para que el renacuajo le hiciera caso. Realmente increíble. Más importante aún, ¿por qué Nanase habría hecho eso por él?

—Dime Rinrin, ¿no es nostálgico?, ¿alguna vez llevaste alguna chica aquí, en el túnel del amor? ¿Algo de _suerte_ tal vez? — Rin lo fulminaba con la mirada a modo de advertencia.

—Y vaya que es nostálgico este lugar — magullaba entre dientes el pelirrojo — Tuve mi primer beso aquí. —Tal vez había sido mala idea dejar que aquello llegara hasta este punto.

—Que tierno, ¿Qué hay de ti Sou, donde fue tu primer beso? — Al parecer no se podía librar por completo de la bazofia de criaturita. _**Qué rayos te importa mocoso…**_

—En la noria. — le respondió sin ocultar su amargura. Sousuke veía una vez más a Haruka ajeno a la conversación, distraído por la extraña figura de la góndola. Clara modificación de último minuto de uno de los antiguos barcos en forma de cisne del _túnel del amor._

— ¿tú también en el parque, Sou? Que precoces eran, ya a los doce años andaban rompiendo corazones...

—Mi hermano sería incapaz. — decía en un tono burlón, aunque sabía que Rin era más inocente que nadie en esa época…

—Ahórrame el mal rato Nagisa.

—Tranquilo Rinrin, no es como si no entendiera, yo también soy hombre. — decía guiñándole un ojo a todo el gremio masculino. Gou entrecerraba sus ojos con un semblante siniestro ante el comentario.

—No digas mierdas raras en frente de Gou, Nagisa — le aconsejaba en lo bajo su compañero de viaje.

Una vez terminada el cuestionario de revista adolescente, la primera Góndola fue puesta en movimiento. Ahora era una realidad, el plan debía ponerse en marcha. Cada cual debía zarpar con una diferencia de dos minutos. Sousuke presentía que no estarían tan alejadas unas de las otras, pero si se les sería difícil alumbrar de una góndola a otra hasta tal distancia. Rin ya debía estar pensando en lo mismo. No les quedaría de otra que confiar en la palabra del mayor de los Mikoshiba.

Una vez que la tercera góndola se adentró al interior del _Túnel embrujado,_ Sousuke comprobó rápidamente con el inútil teléfono de Rin, que no podía ver un coño. Ni un solo rastro de la segunda pequeña góndola.

— ¿Qué haces? — Preguntaba curioso. Sousuke que había olvidado por completo la presencia de Haruka, se volteó alarmado por el repentino llamado. Sousuke estaba a milímetros de rozar el rostro de Haruka. Qué susto. Su sexto sentido lo salvo a último minuto.

—Nanase estás muy cerca — le espeto empujándolo por el hombro. Haruka se agarró con una mano de la camisa de Sousuke y con la otra en el costado del cisne decapitado. Sousuke en reflejo sostuvo a Haruka por la espalda, terminándose de percatar que no es que estuviera muy cerca, sino que no había más espacio para Haruka de acomodarse — Perdón…

—Ocupas mucho espacio, Yamazaki — le dijo a modo informativo; por supuesto Sousuke pensó que fue rencor exprés. — hubiera sido mejor que te hubiera dejado irte con Nagisa.

Sousuke pelo los ojos ante tremenda maldad. ¿Lo estaba probando?

— No me hubieras hecho semejante cosa, Nanase. Por favor no lo digas ni de chiste.

Haruka volteaba su rostro a otro lado para no dejar entrever una pequeña sonrisita que se le escapaba.

— ¿Te ríes de mí? — "Para nada" le decía ocultando su rostro — ¿Sabes?, aun no te he agradecido propiamente por lo que hiciste hace un momento. "Enserio, Gracias."

—Él no es tan malo — decía en la defensa de su amigo, pero al cabo de un minuto se sinceró con un: "Te acostumbras."

— ¿Es enserio? Tu amigo es demasiado desvergonzado. — Haruka no hallaba como contrarrestar ese comentario. Era cierto, no se podía negar. — Nos trae al lugar donde le es más difícil a Rin proteger a Gou. No contento con eso, saca el tema de los besos, justo para crear la atmosfera…

Haruka no parecía que fuera a decir algo al respecto; al menos no le recalcaba lo mal que estaba al apoyar a Rin de interponerse entre el capitán Mikoshiba y Gou. Solo se quedaba expectante, como interesado en lo que sea que le fuera a decir. Y Sousuke, ya incapaz de llevar a cabo su parte del plan, siguió hablando pistoladas.

—Por poco me toma fuera de guardia cuando me pregunto cuando fue mi primer beso. Dije en _la Noria,_ pero en realidad fue aquí también, en el túnel. — Sousuke buscaba alguna reacción en el otro, y sorpresivamente si la consiguió. Haruka tenía la duda pintada sobre la cara — oh vamos, ¿no es obvio?

"No para mi" le volvía a comunicar su plano rostro.

—Si hubiera dicho que mi primer beso fue en el túnel, tu payaso amigo me hubiera dicho algo como: "uuuuh, el primer beso de Rinrin y Sou fue en el túnel. Fiuu fiuuú." — Sousuke sintió que Haruka volvería a burlarse de él por la imitación más pobre de su vida pero al encontrar la desconcertada expresión de Haruka, se quedó perplejo.

La cara de Haruka era por demás desalentadora, parecía que no había entendido ni el chiste de la imitación, ni el por qué Nagisa habría dicho algo como eso en el hipotético escenario que estaba pintando Yamazaki.

Sousuke hecho un bufido resignado. Si trataba de hacerle entender aquello, perdería toda la gracia. Bueno, simplemente Nanase no era así de avispado. Pero en parte a Sousuke le agradaba eso. _Al menos Nanase no era un pesado desvergonzado._

Sousuke siguió hablando solo de cualquier cosa, sin darse cuenta que estaba ignorando la atracción principal, "el miedo" que debía infundirle la parte "terrorífica" del túnel. Permitió que la atracción intentara distraerlo, pero no paso mucho tiempo para que se aburriera. Efectos de luces, sonidos espectrales y monstruos manufacturados, que Sousuke reconocía por talla y color, apareciendo uno tras otro. El ruido era inclemente. Aquellos alaridos eran una molestia para el mayor, que le había parecido mejor implementar aquel recorrido para hablar con el eterno indiferente Nanase Haruka.

Sousuke veía a Haruka que estaba con su típico estirpe impasible, admirando cada nuevo usuario del miedo, por cortesía, se veía claramente. _**Entonces tampoco te está gustando mucho esta atracción, ¿eh, Nanase?…**_

Sousuke estaba a punto de proponer una actividad en grupo. De alguna manera mofarse de las alimañas que fueran saliendo. Sonreía para sí, pensando que pudieran tener algún tipo de tiempo de caridad con Haruka; por la paz, o por el puro sentimiento de tregua en sí. Sousuke estaba dispuesto a voltearse y decirle: "Oye Nanase, ya que nos está aburriendo tanto esta mierda, juguemos un rato…" eso iba a decirle, hasta que una flamante e impúdica palma se paseó de su entrepierna a sus gónadas.

Sousuke se quedó paralizado del tiro. Parpadeo un par de veces, con aquella sensación palpitando en sus partes bajas. Trato de acomodarse en su asiento, buscándole la lógica al mecanismo. Aquella fuerza desconocida se mantenía en posición, presionando donde debía. Sousuke dejo salir un quejido, que ahogó rápidamente con su propia mano. Giro su cabeza lentamente, mirando enardecido a su joven compañero de viaje. Haruka _parecía_ extraído en su mundo, viendo al extremo contrario, alzando la vista para ver una especie de esqueleto pirata-dentista-carcelero…

 _ **Él no puede estar haciéndolo, ¿cierto?...**_

Aquella palma se retiró rápidamente, como si ardiera su tacto. Y justo en ese momento, el brazo de Haruka que estaba más próximo a Sousuke, lo levanto por encima de su cabeza, estirándose con ambos en pleno acto, ¿Dónde había estado ese brazo, o su mano? _**¿Me estas jodiendo…?**_

 _ **No, no puede ser,…simplemente no.**_

Sousuke veía con el rabillo del ojo la cara de Haruka, que era lo único que podía divisar por la oscuridad del sitio y las convenientes pintas de pintura fosforescentes en las paredes. Como cosa rara, su rostro no confesaba ningún delito. Si Haruka fue el que lo estaba manoseando hace un rato y…en este momento…

Aquel contacto extraño había vuelto. Esta vez menos escrupuloso que antes. Fue directo hasta el bulto, apretando los costados. Sousuke salto de su asiento, moviendo todo el vehículo con él. Haruka se volteaba a verlo, sonriéndole sínicamente

— ¿Asustado, Yamazaki? — aquella picara línea curva que se dibujaba en el rostro de Haruka, le ponía la piel de gallina. _**¿Me estas jodiendo, Nanase?, ¿Es enserio?**_ — Siéntate o te caerás.

Sousuke hizo caso. Precavidamente volvió a su sitio. Incapaz de ver al otro al rostro esta vez. No fue sino hasta que la perversa presencia volviera a sus raíces, empezando desde su muslo, que Sousuke despertó del embobamiento. _**Ok. Suficiente. Ya me canse.**_

Sousuke agarro desde el antebrazo a Haruka y presiono fuerte, lo alzó hasta arriba para divisarlo con la poca claridad que había. Haruka gimió agraviado por la agresión.

— ¡¿Qué te pasa?! — preguntó alarmado. Sousuke, que estaba dispuesto a gritarle sus cuatro verdades al más joven, simplemente no pudo. Aquellos mares de ojos, expresivos al fin, mostraban miedo y confusión. No podía ser cierto, ¿oh si?, ¿lo hizo o no lo hizo?

Sousuke soltó a Haruka y le pidió disculpas sinceramente. Haruka le pregunto el por qué lo había hecho pero Sousuke le rogo que no le preguntara, que _era algo loco_. Haruka, aún más perplejo, le pidió que se lo dijera. Sousuke sin encontrar trucos bajo la actuación del menor, terminó diciendo una chorrada _como que sintió que "el cisne-barquito se iba a hundir"_ , algún disfuncionamiento, o los dos eran muy pesados para el vehículo, más que todo, él mismo…

 _Al parecer_ , Haruka se lo trago, y mostro cierto consentimiento por su proceder. Simplemente asqueroso, pensaba Sousuke. No era posible que se hundieran, pero aquello sonaba mejor que decir que se había asustado por esos fantasmas de segunda mano. Ya finiquitando con las preocupaciones absurdas de Sousuke, el recorrido había terminado. Ya estaba de nuevo en _la superficie._ Makoto los recibía sonriente, "¿se divirtieron?" les decía cual madre que fingía simpatía por un hobby de su hijo que no terminaba de despertar su interés. Junto al chico de ojos verdes, estaba "gafas", que parecía de igual o mejor humor al ver a los chicos saliendo.

Nagisa claramente corrió para abordar a Rei. "Eres libre ahora." Le decía Rin a su mejor amigo a modo de broma, que también el muy maldito se había dado cuenta de cómo Nagisa lo había fichado durante todo ese rato. Por parte de Sousuke, Rin se veía bastante tranquilo, a lo mejor su linterna si funciono, y Mikoshiba se había comportado decentemente…

Y hablando de decencia. Por qué él había sido el único que había pasado por cierto predicamento.

Por el resto de la noche disfrutó de la perdida de afecto del joven anfitrión. Ahora el tiempo de Nagisa era monopolizado por la ociosidad de darle a probar comidas extrañas a Rei y hacerle subir a atracciones veloces; y el acoso sexual a la pareja del año era un plus. El tiempo de Sousuke estaba monopolizado por igual; no le quitaba los ojos de encima a Haruka. Muchas veces le comentaba cualquier cosa de la feria, o se apresuraba a sentarse junto a él en las demás paradas. Haruka no presentaba ninguna actitud rara o sospechosa. Todo lo contrario. Se mostraba puesto y dispuesto a cualquier atracción. Agradable dialogo, y psiquis lejos del agravio. Más de una vez Sousuke encontraba a Haruka sonriendo plácidamente, y nueve de cada diez, era por cosas que le comentaba o hacia él

Sousuke estaba seguro que era imposible que él hubiera imaginado lo que paso en el túnel. ¿Qué tal, hipotéticamente hablando, si Haruka fuera la clase de persona que realmente se atrevería a hacer algo como eso? Menudas bolas ha de tener para hacerlo, pensaba Sousuke. Si era una broma, era una muy pesada. Y si era por indecencia, entonces qué pensar de eso…

Cuándo subieron a la noria, Sousuke se montó con Makoto y Haruka en la misma casilla. Muy a pesar de Gou, Rin subió junto con ella y Seijuro. Nagisa subió con Rei, que estaba muy entusiasmado de tomar unas fotos con su cámara, que había traído expresamente para ello. Mientras rodaban en aquella somnolienta atracción, fue Haruka el primero en traer chispa al momento. Comento abiertamente a Makoto, lo que le había dicho Sousuke en el túnel.

Que el primer beso de Sousuke había sido en _la Noria_. Haruka se excusaba si había dicho algo que no debía pero Sousuke le dio su aprobación, que si él no lo decía antes, lo hubiera terminado diciendo igualmente. Makoto se excusaba por ambos con Sousuke, ya que este seguro preferiría estar con una chica especial en vez de ellos. Sousuke reía por la ocurrencia, pero los otros dos, inocentes a todo tópico relacionado, estaban estáticos, sin saber que más decirle a Sousuke; sin embargo, Haruka luchaba para mantener el contacto visual, para de alguna manera mantener el cálido ambiente.

Fue ahí cuando a Sousuke se le prendió el foco.

¿No era obvio todo lo que estaba pasando aquí?

Claramente, Haruka estaba cautivado por él. Qué más simple que eso.

Tanto drama, tantas malas respuestas, para que llegaran a esto. Sousuke sinceramente se sentía como el único culpable. Todo este tiempo mandando señales confusas. Y siendo Haruka tan peculiar como lo era, era imposible captar sus interpretaciones y preferencias.

Aquello que había pasado en el túnel había sido un impulso. No un accidente. Más bien, aquella cana al aire que estaban mencionando anteriormente. ¿Eso era, o no? Haruka estaba enamorado de él. Sin saber cómo confesarlo después de tanto tiempo, decidió tirar la casa por la ventana. _**Nada mal.**_ Pensaba Sousuke, que estaba abierto a todo tipo de liberación espiritual. Por supuesto que no veía con buenos ojos tremenda lisura, pero vamos, si se pone en los zapatos de Haruka, ¿no lo habría hecho él también? Bueno, él prefería las cosas de frente __pero _sobre gustos y colores no han escrito los autores,_ así que no podía hacer nada al respecto.

Sousuke estaba decidido. Hablaría con Haruka, le daría la oportunidad de que le confesara sus sentimientos propiamente y lo dejaría marcharse a su nueva vida con la conciencia tranquila.

Ya se estaba haciendo hora de irse. Nagisa, como amo de la noche, declaro que la atracción de cierre debía ser nuevamente el _Túnel del Amor/Horror._ Sousuke sacaba chispas, Nagisa debía estar haciendo todo eso a propósito. Se excusó diciendo que Rei no había subido a la atracción y eso no era justo, que quería oír expresamente de él sobre su experiencia, quería que le diera su visto bueno _, y quería presenciarlo todo_.

Sousuke sonrió internamente, era el lugar perfecto para que tuvieran la oportunidad de hablar en privado. Era oscuro así que era perfecto por si Haruka se sentía nervioso; y lo mejor de todo era el tiempo que transcurría esa pequeña góndola en recorrer todo el trecho. Le daría suficiente tiempo para darle valor a Nanase, que este se le declarase, y que fuera rechazado propiamente; y cuando todo terminara y salieran de ese túnel, de amor, decepción y resurrección, ya no se hablaría más del asunto. Todo quedaría arreglado. Haruka tendría la respuesta que merece, y la posibilidad de una amistad fortificada también estaba a la vuelta de la esquina. Ese plan era la perfección.

Sousuke reservo a Haruka casi sin necesidad, puesto que Nagisa se sentaría con Rei, Gou con Seijuro y Makoto ni siquiera subiría. Solo había un pequeño problema. Ese problema era Rin Matsuoka, Que tenía terminantemente prohibido subir a la atracción sin una pareja. Rin rápidamente demando a alguno de los dos chicos que se sentara con él. Sousuke se excusó diciendo que el plan tendría hoyos si no se sentaban separadamente, y Haruka se negaba a ser cómplice de Rin en su treta de mal hermano. No había nadie alrededor que pudiera ser de chivo. Solo un tonto, un tonto muy cobarde llamado Tachibana Makoto.

Rin le exigió a Makoto su trasero. El necesitaba llenar el maldito puesto de al lado. Por supuesto era imposible para el nadador de espalda, aunque quisiera, sentía que su estómago se retortijaba de tan solo poner un pie en ese lugar. Rin le soborno con dinero que el más alto no acepto, incluso lo intento chantajear con material inexistente. No fue sino hasta que el encargado de la maquinaria les informara que debían apurarse porque sería la última vuelta que daría la atracción. Rin no hallo más que arrodillársele y suplicarle. Makoto estaba con la madre de las penas ajenas. Sousuke que ya estaba loco de empezar con su plan de _"Liberen a Nanase",_ les iluminó la cabeza a los dos mequetrefes que atrasaban la noche.

"Si tanto te da miedo, cubre tus ojos todo el camino. Total, ninguno de esos monstruos de utilería pueden tocarte. Es un soso y aburridísimo paseo en canoa, así que deja el miedo." Sousuke se reacomodo en el asiento importándole poco o nada la severa mirada de Nagisa y el empleado de la atracción. ¡ _ **Qué, qué me van a hacer, es una estúpida atracción y lo saben…!**_

El tono franco de Sousuke libero a Makoto de toda preocupación, accedió a subirse con Rin, pero pasara lo que pasara, que no intentara hacerle ver nada de lo que estuviera allá adentro. Rin le aseguraba que estaba lejos de ser de su interés atormentarlo, así que podía montarse con él tranquilo, _que él no era un Nagisa…_

Esta vez Sousuke y Haruka estaban sentados en la primera Góndola. Sousuke quería ser el primero en partir y salir de eso.

El panorama estaba aún más negro de lo que recordaba, pero sabía que pronto empezarían a danzar aquellos monifatos baratos sobre su rostro.

Sousuke quiso empezar casual. Le preguntaba si estaba cómodo, si estaba preocupado por Makoto y si había hecho mal en persuadirlo de subir con Rin. Haruka estaba por demás encantado con el repentino cambio de Sousuke. Al principio de la velada se estaba comportando como un cretino, pero a medida que avanzo la noche se fue relajando y empezó a divertirse con ellos, eso le gustaba al menor; no era por nada, pero pensaba hasta hace poco que Sousuke no está disfrutando de nada, más que todo por culpa de él, ya que parecía al que menos le gustaba tratar. Ahora sentía que estaba equivocado, que Sousuke nada más necesitaba tiempo para adaptarse al grupo, y que ahora se sentía más cercano a él.

Por supuesto Haruka le comunicó que estaba lejos de pensar que su comportamiento fuera erróneo. Makoto no iba a salir lastimado y Rin solo estaba siendo un poco egoísta, como todo hermano mayor que buscaba proteger a su pequeña princesa, y no valía la pena hacerlo sufrir tanto. Sousuke se fue adentrando más a su persona. Le preguntaba cosas triviales como si le había caído mal ese último hot dog, o si no le había parecido muy tonta la última atracción a la que se subieron; cosas triviales con las cuales Sousuke buscaba que éste bajara la guardia, y que estuviera consiente que le interesaba su persona. Mientras aflojaba la mandíbula de Nanase de nada a monosílabos, Sousuke calaba su brazo para rodear a Haruka con él. No hubo ninguna aversión en contra del contacto así que prosiguió con su atmosfera, que era bastante difícil de mantener con tanta gritería de esa maldita sayona…

—Quiero que sepas Nanase —inició carismático — que me la paso muy bien contigo. Que no bromeo cuando digo que me agradas mucho. ¿Qué hay de ti? — Sousuke perforaba aquellas aguas profundas de ojos, era difícil no terminar absorto en esos orbes sinceros y cálidos

—Pienso que te juzgue bien desde el principio. Eres una persona con muy buenos valores — le dijo consiente y recto. Sousuke se sorprendía de su tono tan seguro. _**Menos mal no estas nervioso Nanase…**_ pensaba entre sínico y perplejo— Y qué pienses eso de mí, es un sorpresa, temo confesar.

 _ **Jo, ¿te falta confianza, eh, Nanase? No te preocupes, te daré un poco.**_

— ¿Por qué estás tan tenso, _Haru_?, sinceramente dime, ¿Por qué te sorprende tanto?, yo siempre me he dirigido de frente contigo, nunca te he dicho que te odio ¿o sí?, creo que nunca me canso de decirte lo especial que eres.

Haruka sudaba frio con tremendo paquete. Si, en su defecto, si le ha dicho que es especial, desde que era niño se lo ha estado diciendo. Eso sí, de una manera bastante… "peculiar", si se pudiera decir…

—Si no me hubieras dicho esto, me hubiera ido a casa pensando que cumplí con lo que vine a hacer… — aquello le estaba costando. Sin tener que testear mucho sus palabras, buscaba no ser malinterpretado de ninguna forma.

 _ **Así que si estabas tirando una cana al aire al manosearme Nanase…bueno, termina de una vez con esto, escupe tu confesión. Yo la recibiré con toda la cordialidad del mundo.**_

—… pero ya que te has abierto conmigo, seré sincero. Nunca pensé que pudiera hablar de esta forma contigo. Es un alivio saber qué finalmente puedo darme el lujo de hacerlo. Estoy feliz. De ahora en adelante, llevémonos bien.

Haruka le extendió aquella mano que una vez fue inmunda. Sousuke la tomo y la estrecho. Haruka mostraba una pequeña perturbación en sus labios, una leve sonrisa que cincelaba su boca, llena de satisfacción.

Sousuke lo veía expectante. Y el momento de sinceridad se había acabado. Haruka estaba apoyado en el marco de la góndola, mirado el agua y los recovecos de las instalaciones que llegaban a verse por la pintura fosforescente.

 _ **¿Eso es todo?**_

 _ **¿Eso es todo lo que vas a decir?**_

 _ **No jodas, Nanase, ¿tanto escándalo para nada?**_

 _ **¡No seas un maldito gato cobarde y dime lo que sientes por mí!**_

— ¿No tienes más nada que decirme?... — se le salió, carente de todo tacto — ¿no quieres confesarme algo más? ¿Enserio nada?, ¿simplemente olvidaras lo que hiciste antes?

Haruka miraba como iletrado al exaltado joven. Parecía como si no tuviera ni puta idea a lo que se refería.

— ¿Por qué eres tan cobarde, después de todo lo que nos dijimos, no crees que te corresponde, no sé, limpiar tu nombre?

— ¿De qué estás hablando? — _**Oh Dios, ¿realmente pretende que finja que nada paso? Lo siento Nanase, no en mi turno.**_

Sousuke aprisionó el torso de Haruka entre sus brazos, deslizando una de sus manos por debajo de su camisa, mientras pasaba sus dígitos por su cálida espalda, que reaccionaba ante la diferencia de temperatura. _**Oh si, ¿recuerdas lo que es espacio personal?, por supuesto que sabes cuando uno es privado de ese derecho ¿no es así?**_ Haruka, que parecía que no sabía cuál era el tiempo estipulado que se debía brindar al aplicar el beneficio de la duda, estaba aturdido, y algo confundido ante el ortodoxo proceder del mayor. Primero que todo, a qué rayos se refería con lo que había dicho antes…

Sousuke estaba encolerizado. No solo Haruka no se avispaba ante el tremendo giro de acontecimientos, sino que tampoco intentaba resguardarse. ¿Estaba disfrutando aquello, o qué?, Sousuke esperaba que algo saliera de su boca.

— ¿Qu-…? — Sousuke soltaba un gruñido amargado, si, exactamente, "¿qu…?" no tenía nada que ver con "Tienes razón Sousuke, perdona por haber sido tan obstinado. Es cierto, Si tengo algo que decirte. Bla, bla, bla…"

Haruka llego a posar sus manos sobre el pecho de este, tratando de crear una distancia entre ellos, aparte de que ya no lo veía más a la cara, su cabello tapaba en su totalidad aquella mirada que quería ocultar. _**¿Tienes vergüenza Nanase?, pero obviamente estabas gozando un puyero mientras fingías ser el taxista en zona roja. oh si, ahora eres tan inocente….**_

Por nada del mundo Haruka se atrevía a verlo. Sousuke, que poca cordura le quedaba, cansado de darle tantos chances al pobre de Haruka, estalló al fin,

— ¡Oh, deja de darme esa mierda! — con un solo brazo lo sostuvo, y con su mano libre le obligo a darle la cara.

Haruka todavía estaba en su mar de confusión. Sousuke no creía a este muchacho. Hasta qué extremo llegaría.

—¿Qué estas hac-…? — _ **Estoy cansado de esta mierda, enserio. Ya me canse.**_ Sousuke bajo su cara al nivel de la de Haruka. Cerró sus ojos en penuria y presionó sus labios contra los del desvalido.

 _ **Listo. Terminamos. Solo acéptalo Nanase, No hagas las cosas más difíciles.**_

Los labios del moreno estaban apretados en una raya recta. Quijada estática, gracias a su opresor. Hombros tensos y piel de gallina. Después de un vistazo también había notado como este cargaba los ojos sellados con fuerza. Sousuke trato de ladearse un tanto para darle un poco de versatilidad al poco explotable acceso que le estaba brindado el joven inexperto. _**Primerizo ¿eh? No hay problema, yo te cubro Nanase. Solo relájate, disfruta, y aprovecha bastardo.**_

Sousuke iba pasando sus labios por todo el costado de los de Haruka, haciendo gentiles fricciones, y presionando de vez en cuando, sin importar el ruido que hacia debido a la bulla del lugar que era aún mayor, pero sabía que Haruka fruncía el ceño cuando oía ese sonido como de chasquido cada que Sousuke le depositaba su pequeño camino de picos por todo el tramo de su boca. Aquellos temblorosos pétalos, cuyo estimulo lo menos que hacían era entusiasmar al más alto. Sousuke tuvo que cambiar de dinámica nuevamente. Por más que le pesara, tendría que usar lengua. Sousuke entre beso y beso sacaba su lengua para tantear los macizos labios de Haruka, que aun congelado por el miedo mantenía sellada la cavidad como podía. **Oh, vamos Nanase no seas bobo. Te lo estoy regalando.**

Oh Dios, pero qué gay era todo esto, y lo peor era que Haruka ni siquiera reaccionaba; los únicos puntos positivos del asunto era que: Haruka no olía a mono, como cualquier otro hombre después de tanto rato en la calle; Haruka no era un adefesio, aparte de que tenía la cara más bonita de los seis, incluyéndose, lo admitía, el gafo este tenía el cutis de una maldita idol; y por último, que este se comportaba dócil sabiendo que todavía estaban en el maldito e inestable barquito de mierda.

Finalmente Haruka había bajado la guardia y Sousuke adentro a su capaz soldado para que hiciera volar unos cuantos fuegos artificiales. Tuvo que distraer a Haruka frotando su espalda nuevamente hasta llegar a los omoplatos, para que no se le pasara por la cabeza morderlo. Por supuesto que la piel de gallina de Haruka, que no terminaba de adaptarse a la temperatura de las manos de Sousuke, arruinaba la atmosfera. Su lengua daba piruetas con la inmóvil e inconmovible del más bajo. Sousuke se martirizaba pensando lo que le estaba costando entusiasmar _al encantado_ de toda esa situación. Porque era Haruka el que debía dar gracias por tremendo presente que le estaban obsequiando. Lo único que no hacía que su propia confianza se desvaneciera era el tambor gaitero que tenía Haruka por corazón; al menos no le era tan indiferente, pensaba él. _**Te está gustando, admítelo.**_

De un momento a otro Haruka empezó a resistirse con más empeño. La pequeña góndola resentía el frenético forcejeo que hacia Haruka entre el reforzado agarre del mayor. Sousuke con un solo brazo retenía la caja torácica del moreno, presionándolo contra si mientras su otra mano aprisionaba su nuca, procurando no hacer demasiada fuerza para no lastimarlo. Haruka soltó el cuello de la camisa de Sousuke y empezó a darle palmadas en el pecho, tratando de llamar su atención.

Sousuke soltaba vapor de las orejas. Qué exasperante era ese muchachito. Aparte de que su desempeño era nulo, no reparaba en machacar la atmosfera aún más. Pero si lo pensaba bien, podría tener que ver con el hecho de que Haruka había dejado de respirar por la nariz desde hace un rato. Sousuke gruño dentro de la boca de Haruka para luego liberarle de toda asfixie. Reviraba los ojos ante la lamentable figurilla retorcida que buscaba desesperadamente boconadas de puro oxígeno para sus abusados pulmones. _**Esto es demasiado patético, Nanase, incluso para ti.**_

Sousuke no pudo evitar correr su mano para capturar entre sus dedos la nariz de Haruka, para luego apretarla.

—No. Tu nariz sigue aquí. Por un momento pensé que te la habían robado. Solo para que conste, cuando besamos a alguien, procuramos respirar por la nariz.

Haruka contraía su postura, aun tomando aire. Sus ojos desacostumbrados a la oscuridad, veían aguados a un punto en el infinito que atravesaba al otro varón. Esperando la recuperación del menor, Sousuke se preguntaba qué debían hacer ahora. El momento estaba más que arruinado. No iba a volver a besarlo, no en esta vida. Entonces, ¿debía esperar a que Nanase terminara de hacerse la idea y hablara de sus sentimientos?, ¿o debía cantarle todas ya, para ahorrarle el incómodo protocolo del rechazado?, por como salieron las cosas era mejor que Nanase se fuera con por lo menos la mitad de la dignidad con la que había llegado al parque.

—Nanase si quieres pretender que lo que pasó en la primera vuelta que dimos en el túnel, nunca paso, está bien. No hablaremos de ello. Pero necesitamos hablar en si de lo que te motivo a hacerlo. Está todo bien, puedes abrirte conmigo. Soy comprensivo. Puedo entender por lo que debes estar pasando…

Haruka podía oír perfectamente todo lo que le decía, estaban en el lenguaje en el que él mismo hablaba, entonces por qué no podía entender nada de ello…

¿De que hablaba este hombre y que tenía que ver eso con lo que acababa de pasar?

— ¿De qué rayos hablas, Yamazaki?, ¿y por qué me besaste?

—Bueno, no pretendía llegar hasta allí, pero de algún modo no hallaba como hacerte entender que ya sabía de lo tuyo conmigo y pensé que lo negarías hasta el final…

—Dices una cosa sin sentido tras otra…

—Enserio cómo puedes desentenderte de algo que hiciste de manera tan descarada, ¿vas a seguir negando que me manoseaste en la última vuelta que dimos en este patético paseo?

Haruka pegó la espalda de su lado de la góndola, ahora si mirando horrorizado a su compañero claramente. De todas las cosas que pudo haber dicho Sousuke, esta estaba lejos de sonar medianamente cuerda. Este perturbado claramente creía fervientemente que algo como eso realmente pasó. Hubo un silencio sepulcral, o si se podía decir silencio con toda la bulla de la atracción, pero no salían palabras de ninguno de los dos. Mientras uno buscaba que decir, él otro creía haber dejado en evidencia a un pobre desvalido. Sousuke juraba que ya Haruka no podía seguir manteniendo la farsa, lo había humillado de la peor forma posible y ese no era el plan. Ahora buscaba que decir para salvar al insalvable, según él…

" _ **¡¿Perdiste la cabeza, qué rayos te pasa?!"**_ Eran las palabras que querían salir del moreno. Pero cómo hacerlo sin llegar a un altercado. Este hombre era tan sensible a veces, o por lo menos todo lo que él le decía lo volvía loco. Él desesperaba a Sousuke, él lo sabía…

Ahora era Sousuke el que parecía habérsele ocurrido algo que decir, pero ni si quiera llego a articularlo. Alguien, por decir humano, había pegado un infernal chillido que se llegó a escuchar por todo el canal del túnel. Era una persona. No habían oído nada como eso la última vez que habían subido. ¿Alguien pego el grito de su vida…por esta atracción? _**Okay quién fue el marisco que grito…**_

Tanto él como Haruka se voltearon en un esfuerzo inútil por divisar algo desde donde se oyó el grito. La bulla y la oscuridad estaban empezando a marear al castaño, pero Haruka parecía bien con ello, él siguió viendo hacia atrás, esperando alguna noticia. Tras ellos debían venir Gou y Mikoshiba, pero aquello estaba lejos de ser un grito femenino, y si Mikoshiba quería seguir demostrando que tenía bolas delante de su novia no gritaría así a menos que se le apareciera al lado una ex preñada…

"Makoto" llegó a escuchar decir al más bajo. Sousuke se le quedo viendo por un rato, ¿el que grito fue Tachibana? Había sido un grito de completo terror, de esos que escuchabas en películas serias de asesinos acosadores dementes, no esos patéticos gimoteos de películas slasher de adolescentes…

Si realmente había sido Tachibana, qué demonios le habría pasado, ¿abriría los ojos durante el transcurso del paseo? Él no era así de estúpido…

"Veo una luz…" Sousuke reviraba los ojos con aquel comentario, por supuesto que sí, no faltaba mucho para que ellos llegaran a la salida. "Mira." le dijo jalándolo de la camisa para que viera por sí mismo. Sousuke se voltio nuevamente y vio una pequeña saeta de luz. Entonces pensó allí, _**Debe ser Rin usando mi linterna…**_

Sousuke le indico a Haruka que se enderezara en el asiento, que estaba fastidiándole su pierna y que ya iban a salir, por lo que pronto se enterarían de lo que había pasado.

Ellos fueron los primeros en formarse en la baranda. No pareciera que iban a seguir hablando de lo que debía concernirles, así que esperaron a que salieran los demás. Gou y Mikoshiba les siguieron. Tenían unas caras incomodas y preocupadas, evidenciando que no fueron los únicos que les pareció extraño aquel grito. Finalmente le siguieron los presuntos sospechosos de la noche. Sentados en aquel pato deformado, la imagen era bastante inquietante; Rin estaba serio y algo compungido, y Makoto iracundo como él solo. Sousuke juraba que nunca había visto a ese chico si quiera torcer esa sonrisa eterna que tenía siempre en la cara. Estaba tan enojado que ni le importo saltar de la góndola y salir de ella antes de que Rin lo hiciera, siendo el que estaba del lado de la plataforma de seguridad.

Fue irascible al pasarle por al lado a los demás con un ágil y encolerizado caminar. Se fue a sentar en una de las bancas apartadas del lugar y Haruka fue tras él. _**Allá va él detrás del otro…**_

"¡¿Qué fue lo que le paso?!" pregunto por fin la doncella de la noche. A Rin también se le fueron prendiendo chispas mientras se bajaba del bendito vehículo. En menos de nada se le unieron los faltantes del grupo. Rei y Nagisa ya estaban encima de ellos, y cierto rubio babeaba por saber cuál fue el presunto espectro que arranco el alma de _Mako_ como para que soltara tremendo alarido _._ Rei también estaba curioso, pero por motivos más honestos.

El pelirrojo se dio su tiempo para aclarar su mente y escoger bien sus palabras. Fue Sousuke entonces el que se acercó a él he hizo de piedra angular. Algo le decía a Sousuke que Rin no estaba muy cómodo contando aquello…

—Tachibana abrió los ojos y se asustó ¿no? — Rin veía a los ojos de Sousuke y no más que los de él.

—Algo entre esas líneas — _**No puedes decirlo en frente de todos, okay…**_

—Bien, no es mal de morirse — Gou estaba agarrada a Mikoshiba toda angustiada, casi culpable por no haber dicho algo al respecto antes de permitir que convencieran a Makoto de subir. Nagisa por su lado estaba algo molesto por no tener una primicia, mientras Rei lo veía con desaprobación. — Busquemos maneras de irnos ya, se está poniendo solo este lugar.

La próxima parada era la casa de Nanase, según. Seijuro se fue con Nagisa al estacionamiento a buscar el _**Mikoshiba Pentakill.**_ Rin quería hablar con Sousuke a solas y Rei creyendo más prudente dejar a Haruka hablar con Makoto, acompañaba a Gou a la salida.

Caminando hacia la salida también pero a un paso más relajado, el pelirrojo fue echándole el cuento.

—Makoto no me va a hablar en un buen tiempo por esto. No debí haberle pedido que se montara. —No podría importarle menos esta situación pero Rin parecía perturbado. Lo mejor era dejarlo ser.

—Me está entrando la curiosidad, cuál podría haber sido el mostrete de utilería que hizo gritar a tu amigo de esa forma…

—Pues digamos que fue único en su clase…— ¿hasta cuándo tenía que jalarle para que le dijera de una vez todo?

—Podrías dejarte de rodeos y decir que pasó, ya quiero irme de este lugar…— _**Y lo del problema de Nanase no pasa de hoy…**_

—Bien. Yo estaba, sabes, tranquilo, tratando de mantener la vista _donde tenía que tenerla._ Makoto no decía nada, tenía los ojos cerrados y se tapaba los oídos de cuando en cuando…

— ¿Entonces qué, decidiste al final hacerle una broma pesada o qué? — Rin le escarmentó con una mirada. _Él sería incapaz. Menos después de prometerlo._ — Di entonces, por qué grito, qué le pasó…

—Yo estaba en lo mío, realmente no me percate de nada. De repente empezó decirme cosas y hacerme preguntas extrañas, como: "Rin esto no es divertido." "¿Qué haces?" "Rin para…" y pensé que hablaba pues de como trataba de espiar a Gou…

—Tachibana el santo, aja…

—Luego la cosa se puso más extraña. Makoto estaba alterado, y me preguntaba "¿Por qué me estas tocando? No quiero ver nada. Lo prometiste" y yo obviamente no sabía de lo que hablaba porque no lo estaba tocando, le dije "No te estoy tocando Makoto". Pensé que le había caído algo, como una telaraña o algún muñeco lo rozaría… obviamente se asustó.

—Me imagino…— _**estos bebes de Iwatobi…**_

—Pero hubo un momento en que dejo de hablar, y ya no estaba tapándose las orejas. De repente siento que me jala del brazo muy fuertemente, y le digo "¿Qué te ocurre ahora?" y me dice "Rin, ¿Por qué estás haciéndome esto?" ya para ese momento me estaba empezando a preocupar, porque estaba todo serio y me estaba lastimando el brazo. Le dije "No tengo ni puta idea de lo que estás hablando, Makoto."— Ahora el que se estaba empezando a preocupar era otro. Por qué se sentía tan extraño oyendo aquello, y cómo es que terminaba esta historia…

— ¿entonces qué pasó después…?

—De la nada estaba muy ofendido por mi causa. Y me dijo molesto "Dime la verdad ¿me estas tocando sí o no?", y yo obviamente me estaba empezando a molestar también. Le dije "¿Tocándote _**dónde**_?, ¿te estoy tocando _**justo ahora**_?" Buscó mi otro brazo, como para cerciorarse, y le facilite la búsqueda porque el idiota seguía con los ojos cerrados. Entonces paso un momento y…

Sousuke trago casi consternado — Y todavía sentía que lo estaban tocando…

—Exacto. Fue entonces que abrió los ojos, al fin, y obviamente sabía que no era yo porque tenía mis dos manos sujetadas. Pavarroti _cantó_ en ese momento. Casi me deja sordo. Trate de calmarlo como pude, le pregunté donde lo estaban tocando, que debía ser como dijimos, un faralao de esos que quedo guindando y que por casualidad lo estaba rozando. Y me dijo, lo suficientemente incomodo como para ignorar el susto por un momento: "Allí." — Rin reviró lo ojos sintiéndose igual de incomodo mientras repetía textualmente lo que le había dicho Makoto. —"Abajo", No entendí sino mucho después, hasta que vi algo **abajo** , o medianamente lo vi, porque estaba muy oscuro, ¡ _ **algo**_ le estaba tocando las bolas…!

Sousuke se había parado en seco ante la revelación. Esto no podía estar pasando. No solamente él había sido ultrajado esa noche, sino también Tachibana, pero Nanase no estaba en la mima góndola que él, y Rin por supuestísimo no hizo nada. Entonces qué era…

Si es que Nanase…

Era demasiada coincidencia…

Podría ser que Nanase no hubiera tenido nada que ver.

Prácticamente estaba confirmado.

 **No. Me. Jodas**

— ¿¡Qué!? ¡No me jodas! — Sousuke se reincorporo al paso de Rin en un brinco.

— Le dije que se calmara por enésima vez, y le dije que…— se quedó en el aire mientras balbuceaba lo demás — _que iba a quitarle eso…_

— ¿Qué fue, que era?

—Total, prendí la linterna de tu teléfono y mire abajo, y me quede en una pieza al ver aquello, ¡era un maldito pedal, de los viejos que cargaban los anteriores cisnes!

— ¡¿Un pedal?! — _**Que mierda. Qué mierda… ¿qué? ¿Un pedal?**_

— ¡Un pedal!, cuando lo ilumine enseguida me acorde de ellos, ¿recuerdas que metías el pie, que era como una cesta y se encasquetaba y así podías hacer andar al cisne? Solo estaba uno de ellos, y picado por la mitad, parecía que habían intentado removerlo como los de los demás pero a lo mejor no pudieron, estaba sacado desde abajo y cuando se movían lo rieles él se estiraba porque estaba sujeto al esqueleto metálico del diseño original, entonces cuando nos movíamos en ciertos tramos del recorrido, este se estiraba…

—Y le tocaba las bolas…— dijo llanamente… "pues sí." Concluyó el pelirrojo.

 _El mismo asiento, la misma Góndola…._

 _ **Con razón, coño. Con razón se sentía como un apretón. Un maldito pedal de un maldito cisne del maldito túnel del amor me violó…**_

 _ **Me cago en el maldito Iwatobi Land Deluxe de mierda…**_

Y como supuso, Tachiabana al pasar el susto de su vida y al verse ultrajado por _**aquello**_ , siendo el primero en no querer subirse en el bendito monifato aquel, se molestó. Quién no lo haría…

—La cague horriblemente… — decía desgastado el cuentacuentos.

—No, Rin. Yo la cague horriblemente…— decía mientras llegaban a la parada. Encontrando en el banco un Makoto más calmado hablando con Haruka, todavía; y pudo divisar justo el momento en donde Tachibana se había acercado al menor y le había secreteado algo en el oído. Las pupilas de Haruka se contraían ante la revelación para luego dilatarse en entendimiento.

Él lo sabía. Oh, sí, ya sabía todo. Desde el pedal hasta la gónadas.

 _ **Mierda, me jodí…**_

 _ **Oh, Nanase, espero que me perdones…**_

 **+ºº*+*-*-*+*ºº+**

Mikoshiba llego con el carro, o más bien Nagisa había llegado con el carro, que no paro de insistir hasta que el ex capitán le dejara conducirlo hasta la entrada. El sistema era simple, alguno de los que ocupaban más espacio debía ir al frente mientras los otros iban atrás, y unos iban a tener que ir encima de las piernas de otro. Mikoshiba, aunque le costó presionar el asunto, iba conducir _**su auto**_ , por desgracia de Nagisa. Como si estuviera sobreentendido, Gou iba a sentarse en las piernas de su hermano mayor, claro que el anfitrión de la noche no dio reparos en comentar: **"Si me hubieras dejado manejar, Gou se hubiera sentado en tus piernas…"** __El rubio tenía suerte de que Gou ya estuviera sentada encima de Rin, sino se moría en ese momento.

Tendría que ir al frente o Makoto o Sousuke, su amigo le hizo una señal y este enseguida capto el mensaje, ofreciéndole abiertamente el puesto a Tachibana. El típico "¿estás seguro? Va estar apretado allá atrás" por parte del nadador de espalda; Sousuke miró con estima a Makoto, y con una sonrisa le reitero su oferta. _**Tachibana, lo que vivimos hoy no se lo deseo a ningún hombre, agarra el bendito asiento y olvidemos…**_

Como Rin había sido el primero en meterse, Sousuke quedo en una de las ventanas, obviamente él tendría que ser uno de los burros de carga, aunque no lo recordaba al momento…

Haruka apoyó su mano en la puerta y le dio una mirada inquisitiva al mayor, para alertarlo de que iba a sentarse. Fue en ese momento que Sousuke se dio cuenta. _**¿Te vas a sentar conmigo…? Más bien, ¿sentarte en mí…?**_ Como si con su cara le hubiera leído la mente, __Haruka levantaba una ceja y hacia una mueca en descontento. Sin subirse al fin, se enderezó fuera del auto y dijo: "Nagisa. Cambiemos." La cara estupefacta que tenía Sousuke en ese momento no tenía precio. Su mandíbula iba cayendo progresivamente al atisbar como Nanase desaparecía de su campo de visión. Dándole la vuelta al auto en grandes saltos llegaba su bebe de Iwatobi favorito…

 _ **Nanase, maldita sea, eso fue demasiado bajo…**_

La única excusa que dio al que estuviera curioso, fue que Nagisa iba a ser un peso más agradable durante el transcurso del viaje, siendo Sousuke el que ocupaba más espacio y debía ser el más incómodo. El moreno se fue a sentar con Rei, y mientras esperaba que Haruka se sentara para acomodarse a él, Haruka hizo a Rei _levantarse del asiento_. "Soy el mayor, así que tú vas en mis piernas." Le dijo impasible.

" _ **Soy el mayor así que la cama de arriba es mía…"**_

" _ **Soy el mayor así que me quedo con el pedazo más grande."**_

" _ **Soy el mayor así que me tienes que obedecer a mí."**_

Nadie dijo nada, pero estaba tácito que aquel comentario había sonado un poco infantil. Rin soltó un bufido sin poder contenerlo y luego le siguieron la risa de todos, todos menos Sousuke, que resentía el bochinche que tenía Nagisa encima de sus piernas y el cabello rebelde que le caía en la cara. Rei, el más incómodo de todos preguntaba una y otra vez si no era muy pesado, Haruka solo respondía con una simple negativa. A mitad de camino Nanase veía a la ventana, sin hacer contacto visual al parecer, y Rin iba hablando con los que estaban _sentados_ , que habían empezado un juego de esos de carretera. _**No estamos en un maldito viaje familiar…**_

Nagisa, como esperaba, era el más activo de todos; Sousuke no sabía si lo estaba haciendo apropósito pero cada que pisaban un bache este apuntaba a golpear el techo con los puños, no era su auto así que no le importaba pero cada aterrizaje que se echaba era de lo más doloroso. "¡oigan, no se vayan a olvidar de las cervezas!, ¡hay que ir a comprarlas!" comunicó el vocero de la expedición. Sousuke soltaba un quejido inaudible, debido a que todo anuncio venía con un terremoto, por lo menos para él. _**Quedate tranquilo, niño, ni mis primos pequeños se ponen así…**_

Era Makoto el que venía a enfrentarlo, volteándose casi por completo, le ladró despectivo:

—Nagisa, ¿otra vez con eso? Como pretendes que nos vendan licor en primer lugar.

—Duh, no vamos a ir a una licorería a conseguirlas. Por supuesto que no nos la venderán a nosotros. ¡Conozco a alguien que ya nos hizo el favor, pero hay que ir a su casa y pagárselas! — La cara de indignado de Makoto solo le dio cuerda a el más bajo para que montara más escándalo en el asiento trasero. _**Voy a matar a este niño, después de matar a Nanase…**_

— ¡Nagisa! — le reprochaba Rei igual de indignado que Makoto.

— ¡Así se hace Nagisa! — le decía el pelirrojo después de estamparle una fuerte palmada en la espalda. _**¿Puedo golpearlo yo también? Para felicitarlo, claro…**_

— ¡Hermano, no lo alientes!

— ¡Dime la dirección, compañero! — le motivó el piloto de la expedición.

— ¡Seijuro!, ¿Por qué tú también…? — _**Ese es tu novio, Gou. Hombre al fin, y un Mikoshiba aparte…**_

Al llegar a la dirección más de uno se quedó estático al reconocer la residencia. Era ni más ni menos que la casa del Entrenador Sasabe Goro…

Qué ejemplo respetable estaba siendo para ellos en esos momentos…

Los tres racionales del grupo, por los momentos, penetraron con miradas prejuiciosas la figurilla del entrenador desde que salió de su morada, con ambas gaberas, hasta el momento en que volvió a meterse su cueva.

Gou no pagó. Rin pagó por dos. Makoto no quiso pagar, pero termino haciéndolo únicamente por no querer aumentar la renta para todos. Reluctantemente Rei pagó, empujado por Nagisa. Mikoshiba pagó una gabera el solo ¿más puntos para el cuñado?

Sousuke, que planeaba tomar esa oportunidad para aclarar que no se iba a quedar para la segunda ronda, que tomaría un taxi y pasaría la noche en casa de sus padres, decidió pagar su parte para no quedarles mal, pero el dueño de la casa no se lo permitió. Haruka pago por dos, e insistía que debía quedarse, porque era _**su invitado.**_ Allegados a la residencia Nanase, __nadie se percató cuando Haruka subrayó su invitación para únicamente los oídos de su invitado "Te quedaras. ¿O no puedes hacerme ese favor a **mí**?"

Sousuke se tomó aquello bien. Era cierto, qué hacía huyendo. Había metido la pata y lo mínimo que podía hacer era quedarse, disculparse, buscar maneras de que pudieran hablar un poco las cosas y olvidarse de aquello. Él había sido amonestado por un cacharro oxidado, Nanase había sido amonestado por él…

Era su obligación.

 **+ºº*+*-*-*+*ºº+**

Sousuke se quedó hablando con Gou y Rin mientras los otros iban ocupándose de los arreglos menores. Makoto y Haruka fueron a buscar la cava en el depósito y Seijuro volvió a salir en compañía de Rei y Nagisa para comprar el hielo en la bodega.

Una vez que habían sacado la cava al patio trasero, el moreno se dio vida limpiándola mientras Tachibana la rociaba con la manguera. Una que otras veces el chorro llegaba hasta Haruka y aunque Makoto era el que sostenía la manguera, era el otro el que era regañado.

 _ **Nanase pareces un niño…**_

—Nanase está mojándose todo…

—Como si esa no hubiera sido su intención desde el principio…—Rin tenía razón, en cualquier momento aquel chico iba a meterse de lleno en esa cava…— ¡Makoto dile que la cava no es para él!

Parecía que Makoto ya había olvidado todo lo que paso anteriormente así que estaba todo reído por la situación.

—Llevo diciéndoselo todo el rato. Haru basta, ve a cambiarte antes de que te resfríes…

Los otros jóvenes llegaron con el hielo y pusieron todo en posición. Metieron primero las de una sola gavera y esperaron un rato charlando mientras se enfriaban.

Sousuke estaba bastante apartado del grupo principal, sentado a un costado de la casa. Cada quien con una cerveza a la mano, algunos con intenciones y otros de adorno. Mikoshiba monto su teatro, él no bebería porque debía llevar a su novia y a su cuñado a casa, pero no faltaba Nagisa para salir ofreciendo casa ajena como propia, "Está bien, beban cuando quieran, pueden quedarse a dormir aquí." Risas y riñas inundaban la casa.

Los que más habían bebido por los momentos eran Sousuke y Rin; Nagisa iba dos botellas por debajo, el mareo había llegado hasta él sin poder advertirlo. Makoto se había tomado solo la mitad de una cuando ya la segunda había sido plantada en su mano, por los momento batallaba con la somnolencia. Rei estaba en las mismas pero peor, presionado por Nagisa iba por la cuarta, y por el sueño casi no podía estar pendiente de la conversación, algo que el mismo consideraba muy grosero de su parte. A Gou solo se le permitió probar una, y ambos hermanos aunque tenían una enorme diferenciada de licor ingerido, ambos reían al unísono con cada cosa que escuchaban. Haruka parecía llevar unas cuantas; Sousuke de vez en cuando observaba el nivel variado de líquido en las botellas de este, no parecía muy afectado por el licor, estaba tan callado e indiferente a todo como siempre.

Nanase había esperado pacientemente hasta que las cosas se relajaran o se animaran lo suficiente como para llevarse a Sousuke sin levantar miradas curiosas. Se paró junto a Sousuke y con una mirada este se levantó también y le siguió por el patio hasta llegar a una de las partes laterales de la casa. _**Maleza y cachivaches, espero que Nanase no me haya traído hasta acá para matarme con las tijeras de jardín…**_

—Explícamelo todo — exigió en cuenta nueva. Sousuke se apoyó de la pared mientras empujaba fuera de rango las tijeras de jardín.

—Bueno, ¿no lo sabes ya _todo_?

—Makoto pasó un mal rato en el túnel. Asumo que a ti te paso lo mismo — Nanase siempre sabia como decir las cosas. Sousuke le hizo un gesto con el cuerpo como diciendo "eso fue lo que pasó." Seguro le vendría ahora con que Por qué no había dicho nada cuando sospechaba del él al momento. Sousuke no sabría cómo responder. La voz no le daba en ese momento y no estaba seguro como enfrentar a Haruka — Eso no es todo. Quiero saber _**por qué.**_

 _ **Aquí vamos…**_

— " _ **¿por qué?**_ ", preguntas, honestamente no sé qué decirte. Cuando pasó no pude encontrar otra razón para no pensar que fueras tú. Incluso Tachibana puede testificar por mí… porque se sintió muy _real_ … Al momento no sabía cómo encararte. Así que me quise cerciorar la segunda vez que nos montamos…

— ¿besándome?, porque eso es lo único que no le encuentro sentido, ¿No podías decirme directamente lo que te había pasado? ¿Por qué el beso?

 _ **Oh, mierda, que pena…**_

 _ **El beso…**_

 _ **Cuando le diga esto va a querer matarme…**_

— ¿Realmente tenemos que hacer esto?, realmente no. No sé ni por qué lo discutimos, no es como si se pudiera revertir, fue una tontería ¿sí? Deberías olvidarlo, no tiene la más mínima importancia…

Cruzado de brazos y cerrando el camino, poniéndose en todo el medio, Haruka le dedico una insípida expresión. ¿Si era tan tonta, cuál era su agravio por explicarle sus razones?

—Yamazaki, ¿estás seguro que no quieres darme explicaciones?

 _ **Que insistente…**_

—Bastante, Nanase. Me está pegando la cerveza y esta conversación solo me da migraña. Mira, lo siento ¿sí?, me disculpo por haber pensado que eras un pervertido ¿está bien? ahora olvídalo…— Agarrando vuelo y dando por terminada la conversación, dio media vuelta y buscó maneras de rodear la casa por el otro lado. Haruka le siguió de cerca porque claramente para el aquello no había terminado.

—No me dejas más opción que interpretar esto a mi manera — Sousuke reviraba los ojos. Que fastidioso. Estaba ebrio, y era un fastidio. Ambos estaban ebrios, eso estaba seguro — ¿Desde cuándo estás enamorado de mí?

Sousuke casi se caía en el pórtico por no prestar atención en donde pisaba. Después de caer en sus pies se voltio para fulminar con desazón a su interlocutor.

— ¿Qué mierda estas diciendo? ¿Yo enamorado de ti?

—Eso es lo me estás haciendo entender.

 _ **¡Está borracho, este tipo se le fue la botella!**_

— ¿En qué mundo, yo te di esa certeza, Nanase? —Era Sousuke el que estaba encima del otro ahora, con ganas de seguir discutiendo.

No había sido una manera de llamar la atención del otro. Qué más explicación podría haber tras el extraño comportamiento de Yamazaki esa noche.

—Tú pensabas que yo te había irrespetado, y tú en respuesta no me lo recriminas. Cuando volvemos a subir al túnel, tú dices que te "agrado mucho"-…

— ¡Eso no es una declaración de amor!

—…Entonces me besaste. Aunque yo te haya hecho "eso".

 _ **Mierda eso suena mal…**_

—Eso tiene una explicación…

— ¿Pensaste que yo tenía sentimientos por ti, y tú al creerte correspondido-…?

 _ **¡NO, no, no, no me volteas las cosas!**_

— ¡Silencio no quiero oírlo, deja de decir locuras!, ¡las cosas no son así!, ¡tengo una buena explicación para esto, lo juro! — Sousuke no se había dado cuenta cuando había empezado a levantar la voz. Haruka le hacía una mirada, "Me muero por oírla." Decía esa insufrible cara. Si el mayor no se explicaba pronto su reputación quedaría manchada de por vida. —Vamos a otro lugar…

Fueron caminando hasta al parque que quedaba cerca de la casa del moreno y Sousuke fue contándole, con bastante dificultad, toda aquella suposición a la que él mismo había llegado con respecto a los sentimientos de Haruka por el accidente del primer viaje. Pero fue más bochornoso aun explicarle lo del beso. Al principio no parecía muy creíble, el más alto culpaba su nerviosismo por no saber cómo transmitir bien lo que pensaba. Había sido un impulso, le dijo; que él creía que el menor estaba en negación y no quería aceptar la oportunidad que le estaba dando el otro para confesar aquellos sentimientos. Nuevamente volvió a disculparse por la tremenda metida de pata, esta vez, con más sinceridad.

Fueron dos las veces que Haruka le pregunto, con total seriedad, si aquello era verdad, que era estúpido, pero si Sousuke le decía que era enserio, entonces le creería. Era estúpido, y cada vez que Sousuke lo computaba en su cabeza sonaba más estúpido aun. Las suposiciones de Haruka sonaban mucho más cuerdas que la versión original. Si era difícil de creer. Al final, el nadador de estilo libre decidió creer en su palabra, y su intento de ser un samaritano de liberación de alma, o algo entre esas líneas le había hecho entender…

Una mirada incrédula por parte del moreno, que era totalmente de joda, todavía deslumbraba el mal humor de Sosuke. Seguido de esa explicación, no faltó la pregunta de oro:

—Si pensaste que yo estaba enamorado de ti por haberte manoseado, qué te hizo no golpearme, y en su lugar me… ¿besaste por lastima?, ¿por qué tanta gentileza conmigo?

" _ **¿Por qué tanta gentileza conmigo?"**_

Aquella había sido la peor pregunta de la noche. Cómo podía explicar algo que ni él sabía. Al principio parecía lo correcto. Por qué golpear a Nanase, no tenía nada malo que gustara de él porque eso lo hacía humano, claro que no le estaba aplaudiendo aquel "acto" que en realidad nunca hizo. Él supuso que de algún modo, con ese acercamiento, él podía dejar pasar esa ligereza y buscar maneras de que se llevaran mejor y empezar de nuevo…

Aun así era demasiado vergonzoso decirle eso, porque llegar al extremo de besar a una persona que no te gustaba, alguien que aparte era hombre, y que encima te había tocado las bolas…

Si, qué rayos le pasaba…

Esa banderilla que se comió debió estar en mal estado. Podía decir eso…

En cambio se excusó diciendo:

—Como tú mismo dijiste. Me diste lastima. Eres amigo de Rin, y yo no quería que te sintieras… ¿deprimido por mi causa? Si, te bese por lastima. Pero, me alivia saber que no gustas de mi enserio…

Algo había encendido a Harula por dentro. Yamazaki podía ser tan mezquino a veces. —Eres mucho más sensible de lo que pareces. — Le decía casi sarcástico pero al parecer Sousuke no podía distinguirlo. —Lamento que tuvieras que besarme por lastima. Debió ser una noche nada divertida…— Él estaba consiente, Sousuke no había dejado de dar topetazos desde que empezó la noche, incluso había cooperado para hacerlo sufrir durante el viaje de regreso con Nagisa en sus piernas…

Sosuke se sentía más tranquilo, ya sin ese peso encima, se sentó en la bajada de tobogán y dejo salir un suspiro. —Lamento haberte besado, debió ser muy aberrante para ti tener que ser obligado a besarme. Imagínate si hubiera sido tu primer beso, que horrible…

—Oh si, hubiera sido espantoso…— imitaba al otro con aquel aire despreocupado.

—Oh no, —a Sousuke se le salía la risa de nada y casi se tumbaba al suelo, tal vez estaba ebrio —espantoso fue ese beso que nos dimos. Primera vez en la vida que siento algo así. Fue tan…malo. No te ofendas Nanase, sé que fue porque no querías corresponderme, pero fue el peor beso que he tenido nunca. Ni siquiera mi primer beso fue así de malo.

—¿Qué, demasiado masculino, falta de mentol? — avivó su humor, ya Sousuke estaba en el suelo para entonces, soltando risotadas a más no poder.

—No me refiero a eso. Ya estaba mentalmente preparado para besarte, bueno más o menos. ¡El beso!, ¡no había técnica, no había movimiento, fue terrible, me sentía como un idiota propasándome con una pared! — Sousuke se quedaba viendo a Haruka para ver si llegaba a entenderle y no estaba soltando incoherencias como borracho —Como hacen las niñas de la tele, practicando con un espejo ¿sabes?, Dios, que beso tan malo… Hubo un momento en que se me fue toda la inspiración y realmente quería golpearte, pero luego lo que le puso la guinda al pastel, fuiste tú, no sé, estabas tan asustado, no te culpo por cierto, y de repente dejaste de respirar. Te estabas asfixiando en mis brazos y yo pensé: _**Nanase tienes que ser el más grande perdedor del mundo…**_ Lo siento, enserio, ahora entiendo por qué te comportabas así…

En ese momento, Sousuke no podía ver el creciente descontento del otro joven. Él mayor estaba fuera de sí, a lo mejor el alcohol estaba sacando lo peor de él. Quién sabe.

—Eres un santo, Yamazaki, un verdadero santo… desbordas bondad pura. — le recalaba esta vez con menos consideración en esconder su sarcasmo.

El castaño todavía andaba en el humor. Él juraba que Haruka le estaba entendiendo a la perfección. Que aquello debía ser un asunto de risa y dejarlo ir, era lo mejor para los dos, y aparte que era la oportunidad perfecta para dejar aquellos tratos amargos que se brindaban.

—Yamazaki, tú me contaste donde fue tu primer beso, — la cabeza nublada por el trago le era incapaz de abordar la atmosfera. Haruka sonaba como todos los días —¿te cuento donde fue el mío?

Sousuke sonreía todo picaro —Me duele el estómago de tanto reírme, pero quiero escucharte, cuéntamelo todo.

Haruka se fue levantando del columpio en el que estaba sentado, se sacudió el pantalón y fue caminando hasta la acera, al parecer era un cuento muy corto y ya iba a agarrar para su casa.

—No podrás creerme cuando lo diga. Pero al igual que tú, mi primer beso fue en el _**túnel del ¿amor?**_ — Haruka le dedicaba una mirada dañina que Sousuke fue detallando poco a poco. "El mundo es un pañuelo ¿no crees?"

 _ **Nanase, tienes que estar jodiendome.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **El Túnel del desastre. Fin.**

 **Notas Finales**

Ya sé lo que piensan. "¿Fue buena idea leerse un one-shot de BittingRain?", ya sé que se quedaron con el corazón engarruñado. Lo siento. Pero no sufran, les dije que el Souharu está con ustedes. Dentro de unas horas, o mañana subiré un _**"Extra"**_ para que sepan que pasa después de esto, y créanme que es muy satisfactorio.

El one-shot se iba a quedar hasta allí porque ese había sido mi sketch, resulta que cuando lo lleve a desarrollo fue más dramático de lo que pensé, y dije "¿Dónde está el amorz?" ;-; yo seguí escribiendo de largo y me di cuenta de la hora y pensé, "voy a publicarle el sktech del one-shot original" y luego les subo el amorz que escribí después.

Amo los capítulos de túneles del amor en las series, me vienen a la cabeza los dos que hubo en oye Arnold y me parto de risa…

"¿BitingRain creía que este one-shot nos iba a dar risa?"

:'I ese era el plan…

Los amo, disfruten san Valentín, los minutos que quedan; lo que me consuela es que todo el mes es de amorz…está bien ya me voy a seguir escribiendo, los quiero, espero traerles más one-shots… y claro seguir escribiendo mi historia actual…

Estén al pendiente del extra para más tarde, bye.


End file.
